A Brand New Sound
by Aria of Life
Summary: Christine Daae has a most unusual flat mate. He always manages to surprise her in strange ways, but one day, he comes up with his strangest idea yet. MODERN. ONESHOT.


**Herro again, everybody! Aria is back with another one-shot!**

**So once again, my one-shots remain one shots unless somebody wants to see it continued. **

**Enjoy! I think this one is my fav so far!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the phantom of the opera, Erik, or 331Erock. they own themselves. (get it? ha? no?...)**

Christine Daae had a rough day. First, her boss called her, informing her Carlotta was a far better choice for the new album she had worked so tirelessly on. Then her iPhone died and she realized she forgot to pick up the groceries. A dog and cat chasing each other had almost knocked her into the oncoming traffic. In true New York City style, the driver just yelled at her and swerved away, splattering her new jeans with mud. And to top it off, her hair was a horrid _mess. _

All she wanted upon arriving home was a bit of sympathy. Or compassion, complete with a foot rub. Standing around, running errands for people around the studio, and working 9 hour days really took it out of her. But Erik was her roommate and he was a constant distraction.

He had asked her out a month after they met at a music festival. She had politely declined, but when Erik was evicted from his house, he had moved in with her.

"_How_ did you say you got evicted?" She had yelled into the phone.

He had the nerve to sound ashamed. "It's not my fault, Christine. My money simply went to more important things."

"Such as…"

"I purchased an excellent set of antique music. The previous owner simply put it in plastic! Imagine. I intend to make this old music the 'next big thing', as you call it."

Now when Christine opened her apartment door, the first thing she noticed was the fact that the little round table that sat by the door was gone. Next she heard a massive noise from the next room. Christine dropped her purse and sprinted over.

A bottle of champagne was half-empty with liquid spilled all over the floor. Her little table had been placed in the center, allowing Erik a small stage.

The man in question was wearing nothing but a white formal T-shirt, from what she could see. And of course the buttons were in the wrong slots. His mask was crooked and he was holding a guitar hooked up to two speakers. There were headphones lying over a brand new computer.

"ERIK! What in God's name is going on in here?" She yelled, turning her back.

The guitar crashed to the floor and she heard the soft _thump_ as Erik leapt off the table.

"C-Christine! You're home early!"

"It's been a long day. I wasn't expecting to come home and find my flat mate drunk and half naked."

He sputtered. "I- I'm _decent_, Christine. Honest."

Relieved, she turned around to see Erik holding his pants in one hand. "Now, explain where those speakers came from. You don't have a job yet!"

Erik shifted his weight. "You said you have a relative here, right? One who offered to let you move in with him in case of financial-"

"_Where did the money come from?" _She hissed silently.

"… It was our rent money."

"Erik!"

"Christine, I-"

"How_ could_ you! The rent is what I have slaved over! It's a collection of more than six months of work! There had better be an explanation for this, and a good one. Because you are _this close_ to getting kicked out of my house." Christine screamed, grabbing her messy hair in fury.

Erik took a deep breath and tried to look calm and in control, which is hard to do with your pants in your hand.

"I will make us both_ rich_."

"That is the dumbest idea I have ever heard. And how is blowing off our, _my,_ rent money helping us in any way?"

Erik held up one hand. "Patience. I will explain, but only if you sit down."

Christine huffed and pulled out a wooden chair. "I'm listening."

His eyes widened. "Would you like a drink?"

Her own eyes narrowed. "Sit, little boy."

Erik sat.

Christine cleared her throat. Erik twiddled his thumbs for a few moments before speaking.

"I have discovered a type of music called _metal. _Naturally, it gave me a headache, and it clearly was an insult to the truly great artists, but nevertheless, it is a challenge. And all challenges must be accepted."

"You shouldn't think like that. Remember what happened with the salt-and-ice challenge?"

Erik winced. "I was drunk."  
>"As you are now."<br>Erik knocked the bottle over and crossed his legs.

"Anyway, Christine, what I am doing is making this _metal_ interesting to listen to. Being the musical genius that I am, this will prove to be no difficulty. Why, even people who hate this metal will love it and me. They will pay me to perform. We will be rich!"

"And your mask?" She asked softly.

He frowned. "Your appearance does seem to be a hiccup. But so many people, especially here in New York, go out on the streets looking ridiculous. A mask seems to pale beside some."

"You just will not be stopped, will you?" Christine asked, moving to the kitchen to fix Erik some tea.

"I don't intend to. But I will need advertising. I am close to making an acceptable sound come out of the system."

Christine sighed, her anger disappearing by the minute. It was hard to stay mad when Erik acted like this, getting crazy schemes and ideas.

"So, I am considering joining this site called YouTube," Erik stated casually, leaning back in his chair.

Christine nearly spat out her own tea. "You-you what?"

"Why not?" Erik asked, finally sliding his pants over his abnormally skinny legs.

Christine scrambled for an excuse. Freaks were abundant on the Internet. But would Erik finally find what he'd been looking for? Or would he simply be rejected again?

"Erik. Promise me you will think about it again when you're sober. Please?"

"I am a genius despite my body's condition," he stated. Christine felt as though she should argue. But Erik was stubborn. Forbidding something would just ensure it would happen. She could play off of his affection for her, but that had always felt like a cruel trick. So, for the moment, she let it go.

"What will you call yourself?" she asked, watching Erik pad towards the computer.

He tossed a confused glance over his shoulder. "Why, Erik, of course. Why would I call myself anything other?"

"People could track you down, for one," she chided, remembering all the internet safety warnings she had gotten in school.

Erik shrugged. "Well, I'll simply kill them, then."

"Erik!"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, the only one I'll kill is _her_" he said, pointing at YouTube's homepage.

Christine crossed the room to see Carlotta smirking at the camera. She felt the bubble of rage inside of her when she saw it was her song. Her hard work for over a month.

Erik recognized the title. "That's your work! The fat cow stole it!" he seethed. Then he shook his head and collected himself. "No matter. By the time I'm done, she will be long forgotten."  
>Erik started to set up the account. "Christine, it says Erik is taken!"<p>

She rolled her eyes. "It is a common name, Erik."

"Not my spelling of it!" He protested.

"Think of something original," She suggested. "You like puns. Try one."

A glint entered his eyes. Moments later, a name popped up on the screen.

EROCK.

"Erock?" She said, confused.

He nodded proudly. "I believe the term is 'rocking out' or 'you rock.' I am simply using it to my advantage."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ok, how 'bout some numbers?"

Her flat mate paused, and then changed the name.

331Erock.

"Because good things come in three's." he explained. "I have music, a home, and you. All one needs in life." She blushed and looked down. Erik's compliments always made her feel guilty.

"And the one?" she asked.

His gaze darkened. "For the one horrid thing in my life. To remind me that no matter how great my success, I will never be accepted. I will only be mocked. It is to remind me I will always be held back." He tapped the sides of his mask.

Christine grew hot again, but now in shame. Half the reason she had rejected him was because she knew nothing about his face. He had only told her she would never see him without it on. And now he seemed to enjoy having her as a friend, now that she didn't mention the mask.

"But enough of that now" Erik said suddenly, clapping his hands. "Christine, will you hand me the guitar? I feel another bout of musical genius coming." He winked and hopped back up onto the table. "Ladies and gentleman," he said, (with a mock bow) "presenting Erik and Christine, who are going to_ rock_ this house!"

Christine rolled her eyes and clapped. She couldn't resist a smile as Erik started playing a metal versing of _My Heart Will Go On._ It sounded so wonderful, and so heartfelt, in a way only Erik could achieve.

"We love you, Erik!" She squealed, mimicking the voice of a crazed fan.

For a moment her friend looked surprised, and then a half smile set. As he omitted the last notes of the song, a real, true smile bloomed.

It was going to be a blast.

**so yeah, this one was louds of fun. it is inspired by the real 331Erock. his name belongs to him as does his awesome music. he does make metal covers of many popular songs, including the phantom of the opera! I hate meatal, but this guy is so awesome. I urge you to check out the phantom cover!**

**so drop me a PM or a nice review. I also enjoy smiley faces. can I get some of those? :D**

**thanks for reading! love y'all!**

**(disclaimer: I have never said 'y'all' in my life, until now)**

**bye!**


End file.
